


Dark Shadows

by thelittlepalmtree



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious woman climbs aboard a new project led by Sailor Mercury Neo Queen Serenity must face the inevitable future she's known since her final battle. But now that she is Queen will she be able to face the dark threats after so many years of peace and happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Shadows

The Pacific Ocean was vast and empty, full of deep waters and endless discoveries. The youthful and intelligent Sailor Mercury was intrigued by it and the many things her ministry might find there. Sailor Neptune, however, knew that in deep waters lay things that ought to go undisturbed. She always felt uneasy when she visited the new city they were building on the water. With all the trans-oceanic highways, this city would be proof that the new technologies of Crystal Tokyo were reaching every inch of earth. The Queen would be pleased if it was successful, over population was the last problem that they needed to solve. At least this would open up some space for people to live.

The young woman once known as Ami Mizuno looked up from the computer screens with a bright smile. “Neptune!” She came over and embraced the other woman, “It’s so wonderful to see you.”

The Senshi smiled at one another. They didn’t go by their given names much anymore, they seemed like a forgotten dream. After Crystal Tokyo became a reality what had once been a transformation became the real thing. And now that the fortieth century was coming around it was more comfortable to be like this.

“What brings you to the colony?” Mercury said, going back over to the display. There were bits of text written over it showing what progress had been made and what could be expected for the future.

“I had a premonition that I should come today.” Neptune turned to the window inside the small vessel. “Maybe I just missed you…” She hoped that were true but she knew in her heart it wasn’t.

“Now you’re starting to sound like Mars.” Mercury laughed, “She came by four times in the last month to make sure we hadn’t sunk into the ocean.”

Neptune bit her bottom lip as the other woman spoke. So Mars was also sensing some danger here. That must mean something. “And everything has gone smoothly?”

“Of course,” Mercury laughed cheerfully, “Better than expected, actually, we managed our resources well and there has been very little waste.”

“Hmmm….” Neptune tried to shake the feeling she had but it wouldn’t go away. She pushed a lock of teal hair behind her ear. She didn’t have time to react, however, there was a large crash and she ran outside to see what it was, Mercury only seconds behind her.

When they got outside all the workers had stopped. The evidence of the crash was right outside their door, a crate had been dropped from a crane in shock. So much for reducing waste. In the center of the ship’s deck stood a woman. She had no clothes, but she had long black hair that covered her like a dress and was still trailing behind her into the water as though those deep oceans had come to cover her. She stood on shaky legs before collapsing to her knees. Neptune wanted to attack her but Mercury ran to her side immediately.

“What are you all standing around for?” She demanded of the workers who seemed jolted to life. Ever the doctor, Mercury took the pulse of the now passed-out woman. “Someone get the medical kit, and someone call the local authorities.”

“We are the authorities out here.” Neptune said, coming to kneel beside the two. Her eyes glinted with distrust. Though she was nothing more than pathetic now, something about this stranger from the ocean seemed ominous. She stood and helped Mercury to carry her to the ship’s medical facility.

“Then someone should contact the Queen.” Mercury said, levelheaded as always, “She’ll want to hear about this.”

Neptune sighed, “I suspect everyone will.”

 

***

“And, after several trials, the bun-head and her prince lived happily ever after, and eventually had a little daughter with her own buns.” The children laughed as the king closed the book. He didn’t normally get roped into teaching but the teacher had begged him to while she ran out of the room saying something about food poisoning. That was the trouble with having classes in the Palace. Oh well, it couldn’t be helped, and truth be told, he sort of missed telling these stories now that the Princess was nearly as tall as her mother and far too old for such things.

“Are you telling the kingdom rumors about me?” The Queen said in her cheerful voice. The children were too young to be apprehensive and instead oohed and awed at the beauty of Neo Queen Serenity.

“I think class about over.” The King smiled. Not even the beauty of the Queen could get them to stay after that announcement, they bolted out of the classroom probably to go to the park or run home. He opened his arms to his wife and she glided over happily.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” She smiled, kissing his cheek as a greeting.

“Hmmm, not hiding.” He said, equally as happily.

“Then what do you call it?” She raised a blonde eyebrow.

“Remembering when our little princess was little like these ones.” He said more like a question than a statement.

“Oh, only a few centuries ago.” The Queen waved her hand, “And we were so worried she was stuck like that. But now she’s even prettier than me, whatever will I do?” She pretended to be upset but he could see the glimmer of pride behind her eyes. The Princess had become everything her youth had promised her to be. The people loved her, and she protected her home the way her mother had. Everything they built would be secure. Everything they loved would be safe.

“Maybe we should make her a sister.” He said quietly, so quietly not even the security monitors would pick up what he’d said. His lips trailed down her jawline.

“Mamo-chan…” She blushed, and he knew he’d caught her off-guard.

“Usako.” He leaned in, not backing down.

“Stop it!” She said, clumsily pushing him away and giggling. He laughed too, just the fact that he was still able to get that girlish reaction from her made him happy. She hadn’t really changed that much. “Mercury and Neptune wanted to talk to us, so we’d better be adults for now.”

“Well, that was pretty adult…” The King teased, standing up from where he had been before. He took her hand, smiling. “Let’s go see what they need us for.”

They walked through the halls of the Crystal Palace naturally but anyone who caught a glimpse of the two would be unable to look away. They looked serenely happy, and why shouldn’t they? The two of them along with the Sailor Senshi had brought about world peace and had enjoyed centuries of peace and prosperity. Their daughter had grown up and now took care of several matters of state on her own. The beautiful future they had fought for in their childhood had come to pass so long ago that the fight was forgotten.

When they reached the conference room sailors Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Princes Serenity were already there. The Princess’s asteroid sailors had come as well and finally Luna, Artemis, and Diana were seated around the table where the King and Queen took their seats. A few were actually projections. Venus and Mars were always by the Queen’s side, and the Princess had returned home, but everyone else was just telecommuting to their normal seats. The rest of the Senshi flickered into being within moments. The Queen pretended not to notice the smile she shared with her daughter.

“We’re all assembled,” The king spoke as Pluto’s image flickered into existence. It was rare for anyone to call a full conference, but Mercury had expressed the urgency of the situation.

“Right, I’ll get to it then,” The blue haired Senshi stood and pulled up a display of the new colony. It was security footage from her dock. The image expanded until the scene from this morning came into full view. The woman with the insanely long hair crawled up the edge of the scaffolding and onto the deck of the auxiliary ship Mercury and the construction crew had been living on. Her hair was stretched deep into the ocean even as she climbed up onto the deck. Nothing human could have grown that hair. The woman finally collapse on the deck. “This happened earlier today during the colony’s scheduled construction.” Mercury explained. “We had to cut her hair to move her to the medical facility and she has yet to gain consciousness.” The image flickered to the same woman in a hospital gown with a rejuvenation system running over her. They were Mercury’s own invention.

“I visited Mercury because I had a dark premonition.” Neptune explained, tossing a glance at Uranus who didn’t give any verbal response but reassured her nonetheless. “I believe this woman has something to do with that premonition, it’s been a long time since I’ve felt quite this uneasy.”

“I too have sensed something,” Mars spoke up, pushing a hand through her thick black hair, “I thought I was being silly but I see now that we may be facing new difficulties.”

“Do you think this woman is an enemy?” The Queen said pensively, the distress was clear on her face. Unlike the Senshi, who had been developing their powers independently for the last few centuries, the Queen had given up the majority of her Senshi powers in order to remain a benevolent ruler to the people of this world. She had chosen the path of peace, and in order to do that, she had to give up her power to fight.

Princess Serenity looked up and saw the distress on her mother’s face, “My Queen,” She said, opting to be respectful in front of the entire advisory counsel, “If there is a new fight my Senshi and I will be proud to fight it for you.”

“Thank you my dear,” The Queen’s eyes softened at her daughter’s willingness to jump into the battle, “But we have built our lives on love and understanding, we must not be quick to act without at least giving this person the ability to explain herself. She could be the victim of the darkness that Neptune and Mars have sensed.” No one was surprised at the sensible answer, though there had been a time when they would have been. Regardless everyone seemed very proud that crybaby Usagi had grown into such an amazing adult. “Why don’t you have her sent to the nearest mainland hospital? Neptune, Uranus, would you be willing to watch over her for now?” As two of her strongest Senshi they were the right choice for the job. It would even allow them to have some alone time which was few and far between these days.

Neptune gave one of her mysterious glances to Uranus, “It seems we’ll be meeting again sooner than we thought.”

“Anything to serve our beautiful leader.” Uranus was speaking about Serenity but her focus was completely on Neptune.

“Good, then it’s settled.” Mercury closed the display. One by one the Senshi disappeared, leaving the King, Queen, and Princess in the room alone. With everyone gone they dropped their formalities and the princess ran into her mother’s arms. She was slightly taller now, even more so with her big hairstyle.

“I missed you so much mama,” She said, taking in the scent of her mother. Their relationship was strange to be sure. She’d spent quite a bit of time with Usagi Tsukino being something of a sister to her when she’d traveled into the past. But since she’d returned to her own time for good her mother had always been just that—her mother. All the childish competition had left their relationship and the Queen was nothing but warm and loving, if a bit busy.

“I missed you too,” The Queen laughed happily, holding her close. She wore her formal clothes while in the Palace, this time a light pink taffeta gown that looked a bit like a cloud at sunset. A small tiara rested between her buns and she looked at both her parent with determined ruby eyes.

“Whatever this is, I want to help!” She took her mother’s hands. “Don’t send me away like I know you want to. I know you want me to be safe, but this is my world, my home too! I want to protect it.”

“We weren’t thinking of sending you away,” The King spoke for both of them, though that had been his wife’s first thought.

“But Keep your guardians close by.” She cautioned, “And see if Saturn can come to the palace. I trust her above everyone else to protect you.”

The princess blinked and nodded, “I’ll assemble everyone now.” She ran off as quickly as she’d come and the King and Queen were alone.

In that moment she was Usagi again, the teenager who had been given far too much too soon. The king was shocked at the sudden change, even he had been fooled by her brave face. Tears came into her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

“Usako!” He said, pulling her close protectively. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“It’s coming…It must be…” She gripped him tightly, “I thought we were safe…that I had ended it all.”

“What’s coming?” He said, shocked, “What are you worried about?”

“Chaos.” She pulled away, suddenly no longer crying, anger and determination filling her instead. “Chaos is coming, and we have to end her before she destroys us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is really my attempt to finish off this final battle. While the identity of Sailor Cosmos is very ambiguous I am going to take a stand on that issue. I'm not going to pretend it's canon or that what I write here is in anyway an official work. This isn't even my exact interpretation, just one way that I think things might go. Sailor Cosmos will be making an appearance, though not what you may think, and Sailor Chaos will also play a big role in this story. I'm also going to talk a lot about Crystal Tokyo and the actual politics and mechanics of what happened in the centuries between the series end and this story. The Manga is my primary source with the classic anime as my secondary and Sailor Moon Crystal as a tertiary source.


End file.
